


Locke, Ben and a baby

by kattahj



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattahj/pseuds/kattahj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the comment by Naveen Andrews that a spin-off from Lost could be "Locke... and Ben... and a baby!" Ben and Locke have a philosophical discussion on whether or not Locke should kill the baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locke, Ben and a baby

"There's something I need for you to do, John."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to kill the baby."

"I _what_!?"

"Kill the baby. A stabbing would be preferable, but the manner of death isn't really important."

"I don't know why I listen to you at all. You're insane."

"I'm sorry, John, I realize what a burden this is for you, but the island demands it."

"The island would never..."

"Sometimes death is a necessary evil. Remember Boone? I spoke to Jacob, and he told me in no uncertain terms that the baby has to die. By your hand. For the good of all."

"You haven't been sleeping properly lately, Ben. I think it's possible, in your sleep-deprived and irrational state, that you have projected your own frustrations onto the island. Let me hold the baby for a moment, comfort him a little."

"No! He's MY baby! You can't have him! Not ever!"

"You want me to kill him, but I can't hold him? That's not very logical, Benjamin. And may I remind you that he's _not_ your baby? You stole him away from his mother, as you have an unfortunate habit of doing."

"The island intended for me to have him."

"The island intended for you to have him... so that I could kill him?"

"Sacrifice is a part of faith. As God demanded of Abraham."

"Abraham never actually killed his son."

"But God killed his. And you killed Boone."

"That was never my intention."

"Are you denying that the island demanded it?"

"...No."

"We must all make hard decisions."

"But an innocent baby?"

"What makes you so certain he's innocent? Scientists claim that there are people in this world who lack the capacity of true inner goodness. Perhaps this baby is one of them, fated to be one of humanity's butchers."

"Did Jacob tell you that?"

"No. I'm theorizing. He did tell me that the fate of your friends depends on the death of this baby."

"Be that as it may, I'm still not doing it."

"Do you want your friends to perish and die because you haven't fulfilled your fate?"

"I..."

"This island healed you, John. It gave you a purpose. Do you wish to turn your back on that purpose? It could all easily be taken away."

"Well..."

"The baby has to die. It is instrumental to our survival."

"Look..."

"And his diapers are smelly."

_sigh_ "Let me get the steak knife."


End file.
